disneys_the_hunchback_of_notre_dame_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
The Hunchback of Notre Dame II
The Hunchback of Notre Dame II is a 2002 direct-to-video sequel to the 1996 animated film, [[The Hunchback of Notre Dame|''The'' Hunchback of Notre Dame]]. It was produced by Walt Disney Animation Japan and released on March 19, 2002. Plot In 1488, six years after the events of the original film, Captain Phoebus (Kevin Kline) and Esmeralda (Demi Moore) have married and have a son named Zephyr (Haley Joel Osment). They have started a commune. Quasimodo (Tom Hulce) is now free to interact with the public; however, he continues to live in the cathedral with his gargoyle friends Victor (Charles Kimbrough), Hugo (Jason Alexander) and Laverne (Jane Withers). A circus of thieves, led by Sarousch (Michael McKean), enters town to steal Notre Dame's most beloved bell: La Fidèle, the inside of which is decorated with enormous jewels of various colors. He sends Madellaine (Jennifer Love Hewitt), his beautiful assistant, to discover the whereabouts of La Fidèle; however, she runs away after seeing Quasimodo, Notre Dame's bell-ringer and as such, the keeper of La Fidèle. The gargoyles convince Quasimodo to go to the circus in an attempt to court Madellaine. Sarousch wows the audience when he makes an elephant disappear while his associates steal from the audience. Sarousch forces Madellaine to follow Quasimodo and obtain the information he wants. She follows Quasimodo and Zephyr, and after seeing how gentle Quasimodo is with Zephyr, his appearance no longer bothers her. Quasimodo takes her around Paris and shows her numerous sights. Meanwhile, Phoebus received reports of robberies and sets out on his horse, Achilles, to investigate. The gargoyles and a group of people sing a song that tells about how Quasimodo and Madellaine are in love just as rain begins to fall and Quasimodo and Madellaine run into the cathedral. Madellaine dries off behind a curtain, and Quasimodo shows her La Fidèle. Quasimodo gives Madellaine a figurine he made of her, and he tells her that she can now see herself through his eyes. Tears well up in Madellaine's eyes, and after kissing Quasimodo in the forehead, she leaves. The next day, Quasimodo feels odd; one minute he feels sick, the next he feels energetic. After he seems Esmeralda's help, she realizes he is in love with Madellaine and tells him he must tell Madellaine of his feelings. Phoebus enters and declares that the circus is responsible for a string of thefts in which Madellaine might be implicated, which do not delight the other main characters (Quasimodo due to being in love with Madellaine, Esmeralda due to believing that Phoebus still holds prejudice views towards gypsies, and Zephyr due to admiring the circus). Sarousch convinces Madellaine to distract Quasimodo (under the threat that he will kill Quasimodo if she doesn't comply) while he steals La Fidèle, and she reluctantly agrees. Later, while Quasimodo is out with Madellaine, Sarousch and two of his subordinates sneak into the cathedral. Zephyr and Djali the goat follow them and watch as Sarousch causes La Fidèle to vanish. The gargoyles, who had tried to drop a bell on the thieves, end up trapped under it; Laverne rams one of its sides, causing the bell to clang loudly. Hearing the sound, Quasimodo and Madellaine rush back. After the Archdeacon finds out that La Fidèle has been stolen, Clopin (Paul Kandel) says if they don't find the bell, the festival will be ruined. Phoebus guesses that Sarousch is responsible. He sends the soldiers all over Paris to find Sarousch. Quasimodo assumes that Madellaine has used him and tells Phoebus that he was right and he storms back into the cathedral. Phoebus apologizes to Quasimodo and has Madellaine arrested, and after realizing that he lost his true love and can no longer trust her, Quasimodo starts crying on the steps of the bell tower feeling miserable, used and betrayed. Quasimodo climbs to the bell tower, hears the gargoyles calling, and pulls the bell off them. After they tell him Zephyr left to pursue Sarousch, Quasimodo and Esmeralda rush to the Palace of Justice to tell Phoebus. Madellaine, who is locked in a cell, tells them Sarousch has taken the bell underground. Although Esmeralda convinces her husband to trust Madellaine's word, he nevertheless binds Madellaine's hands and forces her to accompany them. Quasimodo and the others venture into the dank catacombs. They encounter Djali, who takes them to Sarousch and Zephyr. Sarousch forces Phoebus and the guards into opening the gate to allow his raft through by using Zephyr as a hostage. Madellaine convinces Quasimodo to trust her, and the pair run up a stairwell. Quasimodo lassoes a rock to create a tightrope, and Madellaine walks across it. When the raft passes beneath her, Madellaine seizes Zephyr from Sarousch's grasp. With Sarousch robbed of his leverage, the guards advance in Sarousch and arrest him. The film ends with Quasimodo and Madellaine proclaiming their love for each other and sharing their first kiss while Zephyr rings La Fidèle. With The Voice Talents Of *Jason Alexander as Hugo *Jennifer Love Hewitt as Madellaine *Tom Hulce as Quasimodo *Paul Kandel as Clopin *Charles Kimbrough as Victor *Kevin Kline as Phoebus *Michael McKean as Sarousch *Demi Moore as Esmeralda *Haley Joel Osment as Zephyr *Jane Withers as Laverne Additional Voices *Jim Cummings as Archdeacon *Joe Lala as Guard #1 *Frank Welker as Achilles & Djali *April Winchell as Lady DeBurne *Newell Alexander *Phillipe Benichou *Mitch Carter *David Cowgill *Wendy Cutler *Iake Eissinman *Nicholas Guest *Bridget Hoffman *Fredrika Kasten *Luisa Leschin *Edie Mirman *Philece Sampler *Tara Strong Songs *La Jour D'Amour *An Ordinary Miracle *I'd Stick With You *Fa la la la Fallen In Love *I'm Gonna Love You (Madellaine's Love Song) Reception The film was universally panned by critics and audiences alike, with criticism going towards the poor animation, weak songs, and dull villain. To this day, it is strongly despised by the Disney fandom and considered to be one of Disney's worst films, described as a "cash-cow with no heart or soul..." However, there are some fans of the original film who genuinely enjoy the sequel. Gallery Promotional Images The_hunchback_of_notre_dame_ii_poster_kindlephoto-239380841.jpg|2002 Poster HunchbackOfNotreDame2_VHS.jpg|2002 Original VHS Cover Hunchback2.jpg|2002 Original DVD Cover Hunchback-blu-ray.jpg|The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2 Movie Collection Blu-ray Cover TheHunchbackofNotreDame_DVD_and_Blu-ray.jpg|The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2 Movie Collection DVD Cover a047276_kindlephoto-61775890.jpg|Japanese poster 3ade2239d3790af5c0863770ab943ec4b244c22c.jpg 9abea975726a91d226f255c6c31a.1000.jpg 16f1a8300825b2b451b3139a41c8.1000.jpg MV5BMTY5Mzk3NzAyNl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNzcxODgxMzE@._V1_SY1000_CR0,0,1427,1000_AL_.jpg dc4669cebd5eeef132e6d74e8374.1000.jpg MV5BOTkxMTQ0NDY1NF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwODcxODgxMzE@._V1_SY1000_CR0,0,1342,1000_AL_.jpg 1yV2iTR45ONfQPduK0fYBfkAJdt.jpg 1a4f28174f3f87a6d1799697d3e8.1000.jpg 3eede5ebfdc963ceb081b5f15ccd.1000.jpg 06ea539f14f4546c13463d584224.1000.jpg Screenshots hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-50.jpg The Hunchback of Notre Dame II (2002) - Title Screen.png|Title screen hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-125.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-179.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-184.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-188.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-190.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-196.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-207.jpg 28985406hunchback2-035-jpg.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-283.jpg 233.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-344.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-461.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-467.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-474.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-519.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-522.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-529.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-540.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-544.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-545.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-562.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-567.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-583.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-592.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-597.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-601.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-605.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-608.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-609.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-634.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-644.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-679.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-692.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-703.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-705.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-737.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-742.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-743.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-758.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-776.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-792.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-799.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-801.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-805.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-811.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-814.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-826.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-833.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-843.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-848.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-851.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-856.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-857.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-862.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-871.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-872.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-873.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-882.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-888.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-893.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-895.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-897.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-898.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-899.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-901.jpg 578.jpg 585.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-927.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-934.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-935.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-936.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-937.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-941.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-942.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-1015.jpg 694.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-1144.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-1346.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-1368.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-1370.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-1395.jpg 873.jpg ds-46-mad-qua.png 899.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-1461.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-1468.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-1515.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-1516.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-1536.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-1565.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-1566.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-1567.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-1755.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps_com-1691.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-1994.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2058.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2163.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2164.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2172.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2173.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2177.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2178.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2180.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2184.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2189.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2194.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2203.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2220.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2248.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2266.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2273.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2279.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2288.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2298.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2303.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2305.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2307.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2311.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2312.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2315.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2317.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2322.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2324.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2329.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2333.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2334.jpg 1435.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2341.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2345.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2347.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2350.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2352.jpg 1481.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2516.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2554.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2563.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2567.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2576.jpg ds-68-sar.png 1597.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2616.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2619.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2624.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2715.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2730.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2733.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2758.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2764.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2777.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2789.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2805.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2818.jpg 1722.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2820.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2864.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2866.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2879.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2887.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2908.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2912.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2914.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2920.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2936.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2951.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps_com-2808.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2958.jpg 1807.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2962.jpg 1810.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2967.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2968.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2975.jpg 1825.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2993.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3011.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3025.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3040.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3049.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3054.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3087.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3092.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3094.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3100.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3109.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3111.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3112.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3116.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3126.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3130.jpg 1912.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3164.jpg 1936.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3176.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3177.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3185.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3187.jpg 1946.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3200.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3201.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3289.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3333.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3363.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3470.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3487.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3501.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3503.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3516.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3523.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3567.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3573.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3588.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3697.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3702.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3717.jpg 2343.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3922.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3924.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3927.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3937.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3938.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3960.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3963.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3966.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3967.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3968.jpg Hond2_474.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3970.jpg 2413.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4003.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4004.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4009.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4013.jpg 2567.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4235.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4236.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4244.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4246.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4248.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4251.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4252.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4255.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4256.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4257.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4258.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4259.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4262.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4266.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4270.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4319.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4325.jpg 2636.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4352.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4366.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4382.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4408.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4469.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4502.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4531.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4535.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4539.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4549.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4559.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4568.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4589.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4594.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4600.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4612.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4622.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4625.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4640.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4650.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4657.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4662.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4667.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4681.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4683.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4690.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4696.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4739.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4746.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4752.jpg ds-92-pho-ball.png hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4833.jpg 2945.jpg 2946.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4862.jpg 2947.jpg 2948.jpg 2956.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4881.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4895.jpg 2973.jpg 2975.jpg 2976.jpg 2977.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4940.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4941.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4943.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4944.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-5200.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-5288.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-5297.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-5302.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-5304.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-5310.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-5322.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-5331.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-5337.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-5500.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-5588.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-5596.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-5624.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-5629.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-5632.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-5636.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-5693.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-5754.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-5759.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-5762.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-5995.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6002.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6026.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6030.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6057.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6063.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6069.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6095.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6096.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6102.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6112.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6115.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6119.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6131.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6133.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6158.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6163.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6204.jpg 3749.jpg 3754.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6216.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6217.jpg 3755.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6218.jpg 3759.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6228.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6234.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6240.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6247.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6252.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6309.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6337.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6346.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6352.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6373.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6378.jpg 3884.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6468.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6524.jpg ds-102-mad-zep.png hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6637.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6649.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6652.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6654.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6656.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6675.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6683.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6808.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6838.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6881.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6886.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6895.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6916.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6919.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6963.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6973.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6976.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6977.jpg ds-110-mad-qua-kiss-2.1.png hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6987.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6990.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6994.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-7002.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-7003.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-7004.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-7005.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-7007.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-7009.jpg Concept Art Hunchb1.jpg Videos Trailer The Hunchback of Notre Dame II The Hunchback of Notre Dame II TV ad Disney Channel Commercial Breaks (03/31/2002) The Hunchback of Notre Dame II DVD Menu Walkthrough Jennifer Love Hewitt - I'm Gonna Love You (HQ Music Video!) The Hunchback of Notre Dame II - It's Not Easy Being A Gargoyle The Hunchback of Notre Dame II Trailer HD Trivia *The movie was originally planned for a 2001 release but was pushed back a year. Despite the scheduled 2001/2002 release, the end credits revealed that the film was made in 2000. *The first US trailer and the international trailers for this film used the reorchestrated version of the opening music from the 1994 20th Century Fox/Turner Pictures live-action/animated film The Pagemaster. *All returning characters retain their original voice actors with the exception of the Archdeacon (who is voiced by Jim Cummings in place of David Ogden Stiers), Laverne (who is voiced by Jane Withers, replacing Mary Wickes who died during production of the first film), and Frollo's voice actor Tony Jay (since he died at the end of the first film). Heidi Mollenhauer also did not return as the singing voice of Esmeralda. Category:Films